


"Reservations"

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Missing Scene:  Study in Pink</p><p>What Sherlock was doing while Mycroft was interrogating John.   Also: explains Angelo's assumptions.<br/>100 word challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Reservations"

Angelo’s. Maurice speaking.

This is Sherlock. I need to speak with Angelo.

[muffled sounds] Hey, Angelo! Do you know a ”Scherlook”?

[more muffled sounds] Sherlock! What can I do for you?

I’ll need the table by the window in about 45 min.

No problem, anything for you…

Oh, and Angelo.

Yes.

It may be relevant to note; I'll be with someone.

[Sherlock hangs up…]

[He picks up the box and pulls out the third patch, placing it directly on his arm.]

[He picks up his phone and starts texting, when a smile breaks across his face.]

Could be dangerous.

SH


End file.
